Zoids: The Return
by Alfy Kirkland
Summary: The sequel to The Finals and the Final Chance.
1. The 'Mourning' After

I (ok, to start off, thank you for taking the time to read this fan-fic, it's based off of Zoids, and takes place a few years later, THIS fan-fic is a sequel to another fan-fic that ended in a cliff-hanger situation. anyway, that aside, ENJOY! )

_**The 'Mourning' After**_

The day after the Finals, where Bit and Sean had fought in an unsanctioned battle, that ended with Sean's Custom Hound Soldier being thrown from an extremely high cliff, the news had spread about Sean's apparent death, including rumors that it was all planned by Bit. Bit made no attempt to correct them. In his emotional state, he was convinced that it was his fault, though not intended. Leena was torn up, unable to believe the fact that Sean, her favorite student, was dead. Bit did what he could to comfort her.

"Leena... I'm... sorry" Bit told her apologetically, "It was an accident..."

"I know..." she replied through her tears "...It's not your fault, Bit..."

that day, school was cancelled, and a memorial service was set up in it's place. They couldn't have an actual FUNERAL until they find the body, which they had yet to do, even his Custom Hound Soldier was yet to be found. But the memorial service took place anyway. There were several speakers, most of which had left their speeches rather vague, due to the fact that most of the classmates knew very little about Sean, he was an enigma to them all, because he rarely said anything about himself. the only speech that had any real information was Leena's speech, due to the fact that he actually did confide in her, so she knew some things about him. Her speech made up for the lack of the others. the whole time Bit just sat there, feeling eyes upon him, knowing people were accusing him in their minds, and was just trying to hide his fear, but he couldn't hide his mental anguish.

Just as Leena had finished her speech, the door opened, and in walked Sean, he was beaten up, including a black eye, a trail of dried blood down the side of his face, and a slight limp in his walk, due to a sprained ankle. His waist-length black hair was pretty mussed too. but the important thing was that he was alive. The entire room burst into gasps and whispering.

Sean looked around, "hmm...never thought I'd live to see my own funeral..." he stated as a joke, before looking at Leena, who'd already ran to him and hugged him tightly. Her grip caused him a bit of pain, but he didn't stop her.

Leena didn't speak, she only cried in Sean's arms, unable to believe that he was still alive, but still thankful for it. In return, he just let her cry, holding her in his arms "...there there...it's ok...I'm fine..." he whispered soothingly.

"..ahem...Sean...?" Bit started, hoping not to interrupt their moment. When Sean's eyes moved to him, he continued, "...well...first off...I'm sorry about that...I didn't mean to..." Sean just nodded in understanding, "...oh...and uh...just...how the hell did you survive that fall?"

Sean just laughed a bit under his breath "...well...my Zoid is a tank, it can take heavy amounts of damage." he then let looked down, "...I will admit I was sorta nervous on the way down, but rolling down the side of the cliff, and the trees at the bottom sorta softened the landing." Sean then turned around, walking away, Leena staying by his side, to help with his limp. As Sean was walking out he stopped and turned his head, looking back at Bit, "...Oh...and that battle..." his eyes narrowed as he smirked "...we'll call it a draw...but hey...that's better than anyone else has ever done...so be happy for that..." and he turned back and kept walking.

Bit followed them outside, seeing the Custom Hound Soldier, and even though it fell all that distance, it was still in considerable shape. Only a few dents and things. Sean walked up to his Zoid and looked it over "...hmm...nothing major to worry about...I can have it fixed by tomorrow..." he then looked back at Bit, who's jaw had dropped "...Told you it's a tank..." he stated with a smirk.

SaisaishiDragon- (pops up from outta nowhere) Hi, guys! 3 My friend Kris is kinda sorta taking this story over for me, so yeah... Here's his e-mail address so you can tell him what you think of it. And ladies...Please... Don't spam him with your phone numbers. lol Later, guys!


	2. Leena's Decision

A few days had passed. Sean had fixed his custom Hound Soldier, and was completely healed. Everything was back to normal. Except that Graduation was coming up. Leena had taken role of the class, and started to speak about the graduation.

"Now class...a few days ago we had the finals, and I'm sure you're all anxious to know who all passed and who all failed. But I'm pleased to say that you have ALL passed the finals, you're all going to graduate!" she spoke with enthusiasm. The entire class lit up in an uproar of cheers. Bit just smiled at Leena and she returned the smile. Everyone was shouting and chanting, except for Sean, who just seemed to be depressed about something. Leena, seeing him depressed, her smile faded and she walked up to him, "...Sean...you passed too, you know...you should be happy..."

He just looked down "...yeah... hooray..." he then just stood up and walked out of the classroom. Leena was worried about him, but she just let it go for the moment, wanting to help celebrate with the others. Bit was also worried about him, but when he went to follow him, Leena grabbed his arm, signaling for him just let Sean be alone. The entire class watched him leave, and decided not to let it spoil their fun, and they held a party. Leena decided she would talk to Sean about it later.

When the class ended and everyone was on their way to their dorms, so they could call up their families and friends the good news, Leena walked around the town, trying to find Sean, she was very worried about him. Bit caught eye of Sean, Pointing him out to Leena, and they walked up to him together. He was sitting at a fountain in the town square. He still looked depressed, and completely lost in deep thought. Leena touched his shoulder, and sat down "...Sean...you missed a great party..."

"... Oh well..." he calmly stated, "...it's no big deal... there'll be another one after the Graduation Ceremony..."

She looked at him "...want to talk about what's wrong?" she asked, looking to Bit, as if to tell him to give them a moment. Bit nodded and walked off to a safe enough distance, but still watched them.

Sean just looked at her, "...I'm graduating... that means I don't have to be around you anymore..." he then looked back down "... you're the only person I feel comfortable talking to...and now I can't talk to you anymore..."

Leena just hugged him "...that's not true... you can still talk to me about anything, anytime..." she ruffled his hair "... you just don't have to call me 'Miss Taurus' anymore." she smiled.

He smiled a bit too. "Thanks, Miss Taur-...I mean... Leena." His smile then faded "... well...that's not all that's wrong..." he sighed "...as you know, I'm an orphan...this place has been my home for a while now... since I'm graduating...I can't stay...I have to leave... I don't want to leave... I still want to be here... to be around you..."

She just shook her head, "...don't worry about it...you'll find somewhere new, now that you're about to be declared a fully licensed zoid pilot, you'll be able to earn a good living...and find a new home...and when you join a team, it'll be just like being here..."

He still looked down, "...but I won't be around you anymore..."

She then looked to Bit and then back to Sean, "...you know...I've decided that I'm going to quit teaching... go back to being a Zoid pilot like the old days, now that I have Bit back, things can be like that again..." She smiled as she looked back at Bit "...I already talked to my dad about it, he said he'd be happy to get back out there in the Zoid battles like before..." she then ruffled his hair "... so you'll still run into me from time to time... and we'll always be friends, Sean..."

Sean just smiled a bit, "...well...if you're asking me to go easy on Bit when we next encounter... I'm sorry...but that's a no." he then just laughed menacingly and stood up "... and trust me...our paths _WILL_ cross again...I promise..." and then he hugged her, "...I'm sorry to have worried you..."

Leena just smiled, and hugged him back, "… It's ok...don't worry about it... I understand..." and she ruffled his hair again before standing up and walking back to Bit "...All taken care of..." Bit just nodded and then kissed her "... I've really missed the team...it'll feel really good being back on the battle-field..."

She just smirked "...till we run into Sean and he wipes the floor with you..." she couldn't stop herself from laughing, as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Bit just gave her a dirty look (all in fun, of course), "We'll see about that..."


End file.
